


A Letter to Joey

by Sally M (sallymn)



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer, Doctor Who
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title says... set post-series, at Mary-Lou's first dig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter to Joey

**A Letter to Joey**

  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a commet fic on Lj


End file.
